


Спальный район

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: На меня лёг котик, котики лечат.Таймлайн - условно времена Динамо, возраст немного младше реального для того времени, около 16 лет.





	Спальный район

**Author's Note:**

> знаешь мне снилось будто мы снова спали вдвоём  
> спальный мешок спальный вагон или спальный район

Самое сложное — найти подходящее слово. С остальным справляется тело, легко, инстинктивно, а вот слова нужно вымучивать из себя через силу. Даже так — не получается. Среди тщательно взвешенного «между нами происходит... что?», «давай поговорим» или «уточни, с какого момента всё пошло по пизде?» Федя выбирает прочувствованное «ты затрахал, пусти». 

Сашка успевает мазнуть ему сухими губами по плечу, тяжело вздохнуть, и действительно поднимается. Постель, до того прогнувшаяся под двойным весом, теперь наконец распрямляется и позволяет не скатываться с края. Хорошо вопреки ожиданиям не становится. 

Подушка пахнет шампунем Кокорина, простынь, безбожно мятая, тоже скомкана его рукой, где-то в ногах болтается мягкая хлопковая футболка, вероятно, Сашкина. Ничего вообще-то нового, они и раньше соприкасались вот так, опрокидывая друг друга в простой и безобидный повседневный хаос. Чужая чайная чашка, чужой свитер, чужой запах, тепло плеча сквозь ткань во время просмотра очередного идиотского фильма. Кокорин совершенно не умеет выбирать фильмы, знаете ли. 

Федя переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом во влажную ткань. То, чего действительно не было, так это пронизывающее все тело ощущение усталости. Такой запредельной усталости, когда не можешь уже даже уснуть, тупо глядя в потолок. Но недостаточно сильной, чтобы сказать «нет», если Саше вдруг взбредет в голову предложить повторить. 

Феде нужно найти слово, которое все объяснило бы, очень важное слово.  
Итак, все-таки когда все пошло по пизде?

— Кинешь попить? — он вытягивает руку в сторону второй кровати, даже не пытаясь оторвать лицо от подушки и что-то увидеть. Обиженный Сашка, наверняка, как обычно швырнет бутылкой, благо, если не в другой угол. Ради такого не стоит отрываться от самокопания — это Федя уже видел. 

Ожидаемого удара почему-то не следует. Горячие пальцы берут его руку и вкладывают в нее бутылку. Вода тоже теплая, никакого спасительного холода, но Федя старательно глотает ее, стараясь избавиться от запаха, как будто сиропом обволакивающего уже гортань. Комната пахнет сексом, остро, незамутненно, не позволяя сосредоточиться на том, что не было же по сути ничего, не дошли до победного, просто стыдно возились, пережить и забыть. Феде до отчаянья жаль, что он не догадался купить смазку с отвратным химическим ароматизатором, абсолютно любым, лишь бы хоть немного сбить накал ощущений. 

Он ловит чужие медленные неуверенные пальцы, тянет на себя, переворачиваясь на бок. Сашка послушно усаживается на пол, оказываясь с ним нос к носу.  
Феде так тоже не_хорошо. 

— Кошенька, вот какого хера, а? — мученически выговаривает он. Страдание ощущается таким неподдельным, что хоть сейчас иди взойди на эпические полотна времен Возрождения. У Сашки светлые серо-голубые глаза, полные непонимания, и кое-как натянутые на голое тело шорты, и волосы липнут к влажной шее. 

— Чего? Холодной принести что ли? — он тревожно вглядывается в лицо Феди, не понимающий ровно нихрена, но готовый сорваться по первому зову.  
— Я тебе сам сейчас принесу, блядь, — угрожающе шипит Федя. Отпускает чужую руку, но тут же запускает пальцы в волосы, с силой давя на загривок и притягивая к себе. — Какого хрена сделали? 

Вопрос, безусловно риторический, но остро вбитый под ребра, требующий проговорить его вслух пару десятков раз.  
Сашка передергивает плечами, демонстрируя недовольство, сжимается весь, но не испуганно, а словно обозленный взъерошенный кот. Непривычно хмурится. 

— Мне что ли еще раз повторить, что я тебя... — вечная Сашкина привычка выговаривать тысячу бесполезных слов, не добираясь до сути, в кои то веки приходится кстати. Федя успевает скользнуть дрожащими пальцами по линии челюсти и предупреждающе остановить их на чужих губах. Вчера не было настолько страшно. Вчера еще несло волной адреналина.  
Кокорин мотает головой, избавляясь от его руки, снова пронзительно вздыхает, и неловко переваливается, основательно усаживаясь на полу. Наклоняется к Феде, мазнув отросшими волосами по щеке, прижимается к уху, обжигая дыханием. 

-...лечу от спермотоксикоза, — выговаривает он каким-то адским порнушным шепотом, непотребно, издевательски, растянув слишком мягкую «Л». —  _Так больше нравится?_

Феде нравится до пронзительно сладкой боли, пронзающей тело вместе с резким возбуждением. Феде нихрена не нравится, потому что он слышит в этом вопросе тщательно завуалированную злость и знает, что чертовски проебался.  
Простенькое и такое банальное «Я тебя тоже» никак не хочет рождаться, словно сложенное из чужеродных звуков, не умещающихся в глотке. 

— Хреновато у тебя получается, — севшим голосом обвиняет он. Сашка мурлычет что-то утвердительное, ткнувшись губами в горло.  
От ощущения, что его, кажется, вовсе и не заставляют ничего решать прямо сейчас, внутри волной поднимается постыдное облегчение. Он снова возвращает ладонь на взмокший загривок, массирует пальцами, настойчиво давит, заставляя спускаться ниже и ниже — совершенно определенно вниз, здесь-то уже не будет никаких двусмысленностей.  
Правильное слово наконец-то находится. Он чувствует благодарность. Острую благодарность к тому, кто неожиданно оказался более смелым. 

— Мудак я, Кош? — почти утвердительно выговаривает он с придушенным смешком. Сашка кивает, мазнув челкой по голому животу.  
— Я тебя — все равно, — произносит он, на секунду оторвавшись. Взгляд глаза в глаза совсем короткий, светлые ресницы, потрескавшиеся губы, ощущение пальцев, слишком жестко, еще непривычно, удерживающих за бедро.

— Все равно лечишь? — в дурном каком-то порыве подкалывает Федя, и это уже игра на грани фола, на грани вылета, но Кокорин фыркает смешком ему под ребра, и в этот момент отпускает окончательно.  
Теперь — хорошо.


End file.
